gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Strategy
Build Types IMPORTANT: Whatever build type you choose make sure you build ten of each building and resource field. Do this as early on in your build so save having to demolish high level buildings or resource fields. This is a fast way to get some power and resources early on in the game. You can demolish unwanted structures after you receive your quest reward. You will need ten of the following buildings and resource fields to get all of the quest rewards: *Barracks *Villa *Hospital *Farm *Logging Camp *Mine *Quarry Beginner Build (Levels 1 - 9) If you are new to Game of War: Fire Age, MMORTS games, or just don't know where to start then try the beginner build. Ensure you follow the IMPORTANT TIP above before starting this build. City *Barracks: Maximum of four (4) and a minimum of one (1). The more Barracks you have the more troops you can place into the training queue. *Academy: Essential as this provides access to research which will give you important boosts to your troops, defenses, and economy. *Storehouse: Essential as this protects your Stone, Wood, Ore, and Food from being plundered. You start with a level 1 Storehouse already constructed. *Watchtower: Essential as this warns you of incoming attacks. You start with a level 1 Watchtower already constructed. *Hospital: Maximum of four (4) and at a minimum ensure you have enough hospitals to cover all your troops. This will enable you to save troops if your city gets attacked. *Marketplace: Preferred if you are in an aliance as the marketplace is required to allow you to send resources to other alliance members. However the Marketplace cannot be built until you have a level 5 Stronghold. Not required if you are not in an alliance. *Embassy: Preferred if you are in an alliance as the embassy allows other alliance members to reinforce your city. However the Embassy cannot be built until you have a level 6 Quarry. Not required if you are not in an alliance. *Forge: Essential as this provides a means to craft items to give your hero important boosts. However cannot be built until you have a level 1 Mine. *Prison: Not required. By the time you are considering building a Prison you will no longer be a beginner. *Altar: Not required. By the time you are considering building an Altar you will no longer be a beginner. *Gymnos: Essential as this allows your hero to level up faster. However the Gymnos cannot be built until you have a level 3 Villa. *Villa: Minimum of eight (8). Villas allow you to train troops faster so the more you have, and the higher there level, the better. *Hall of War: Preferred if you are in an alliance as the Hall of War allows you to initiate a rally. However the Hall of War cannot be built until you have a level 1 Embassy. Resource Fields *Gold Mine: Not required though it can provide you with a small amount of gold per day if you have friends on Facebook who are also playing. *Farm: Minimum of four (4), recommended number is twelve (12). Your troops eat a lot of food and a lot of farms are needed to feed them all. *Logging Camp: Minimum of one (1), Recommended number is (4). Logging Camp is required as it is a pre-requisite for other building. *Quarry: Minimum of one (1), Recommended number is (4). Quarry is required as it is a pre-requisite for other buildings. *Mine: Minimum of one (1), Recommended number is (4). Mine is required as it is a pre-requisite for other buildings. For the most food for troops build 22 farms and 1 logging camp, 1 mine and 1 quarry. This can also be done for any resource, such as 22 logging camps, 1 farm, 1 mine and 1 quarry.